Captive
by Tisha
Summary: Usagi is married and has a baby when she's kidnapped. But Mamoru and the other senshi don't have much hope of finding her. Please R/R!


Captive

By: Tisha

Rated PG

Author's Notes: Another one part story here. It could be read alone, even though it goes along with the Friends Forever series. (Story order can be found at my website)

Rei opened her eyes with a start. She tried desperately to understand what had caused her to wake up so suddenly. She just knew there was this terrible feeling deep within her. It was a strangely familiar feeling; she knew it had scraped at her gut before. It had been years since she'd felt it. Realizing what is was, she gasped and jumped from bed. Not even bothering to grab a robe or slip on her shoes, she ran out to the front of the shrine and looked around.

She heard the shrill, terrifying screams from the street. Clutching a fist to her chest she slowly walked forward. Her violet eyes widened as she watched a tall man attacking innocent people by any means he could. Her instinct was to grab her power stick, but she couldn't. She wasn't even sure of where it was, and she was frozen in fear. Suddenly the man stopped dead and turned to face her.

His lips curled into an evil smile, his hair, dark as the night surrounding them, fell into his left eye. "Well, well, well." His voice was surprisingly normal, but it held a hint of evil that surged through Rei's body. "If it isn't Sailor Mars."

Rei's breath caught in her throat as the perfect stranger called her by the identity she hadn't known for seven years. "Wha...what do you want?"

"You don't have to be scared, my dear, it's not you I want." He flicked a finger and was suddenly standing within a foot of her. His next words were spoken is a harsh whisper. "But I knew you would get the message to your dear Usagi." He laughed at the panic in her eyes as he again flicked the finger, this time disappearing all together.

•••••••••••••••••••

The jostling woke Usagi with a moan. She looked up into her husband's eyes and smiled sleepily. "Come on Mamo-chan, let me sleep another hour." She rolled over and tried to sleep once again.

"Usako."

The quiet word and the way it was spoken brought her head around and she couldn't stop the curious dread from rising inside of her. She looked into Mamoru's worried eyes as she sat up, trying to breathe. "What is it? Is the baby okay?"

Mamoru nodded quickly, assuring her it was not their child that was the problem. "Rei called. It...it's trouble and we're all meeting in an hour."

"Trouble? But...what do you mean?"

"Some sort of evil again. That's all she would say."

Usagi couldn't stop the tears that rushed from her eyes. The thought of battling again and going through all of that emotional pain frightened Usagi more than the physical aspect. She had been extremely happy to live a normal life as a wife and a mother. How could she battle anymore? Mamoru held her as she cried onto his shirt.

Her tears had started to die down when she heard a soft mumble next to where they were on the bed. She pulled out of Mamoru's arms and looked down at her daughter. Red eyes looked innocently back at her mother as she sucked happily at a pacifier. Usagi wiped away her tears and lifted her daughter into her lap. She stroked her fingers through the thick pink hair, gently pulling out tangles. She looked up into Mamoru's eyes.

His heart clenched when he saw the uncertain, scared look in them. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"How can I do this Mamo-chan?"

•••••••••••••••••••

"It's been so peaceful since the battle with Galaxia seven years ago. Why is it happening again now?" Ami's eyes were large and worried. Her voice dropped to a whisper as her hand rested on her slightly rounded belly, "Why now?"

"This isn't even the same you guys. This isn't something sucking up energy or searching for a star seed. It's a man. One single guy. And all he wants is Usagi." Rei said the words bitterly but sadly, hating to be the one to break the news of the man's appearance.

"But WHY?" Mamoru's eyes were hot as he struggled with his feelings.

"Calm down everybody! This guy only came to Rei to inform her that he wanted Usagi. We don't even know why. He obviously plans to return later to...to actually do something." Luna looked around at each of their silent faces. "We'll just have to find out what it is then."

"What do I do about Jifu? He doesn't even know! What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way honey, you know how over the last four years we've told each other everything? Well, guess what? I happen to be Sailor Jupiter and I'm going to run off and fight again, can you watch the kids?'" Makoto tightened her fists and lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I know you are all busy with stuff! Minako and Mako, you guys have kids to take care of. And Ami, you're pregnant, which is no condition to fight! And the rest of you are busy with stuff too. And me...I have Chibi-Usa. And Mamo-chan." She looked over into her husband's eyes. "This is about me. I...I'll take care of it by myself. Whatever it is he wants, I'll figure something out."

Haruka put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, you're being crazy. You can't fight alone. We are all here to protect you, and we will. Whatever it is, we'll all fight." Her eyes moved around the group. "Except maybe for Ami."

"No." Everyone turned to look at Ami. "I'm only at five months, I need to help. What if I needed to use my computer or something?"

The ten of them stood in silence for a while. Each contemplated their own fear and how this would affect their newly formed lives. Without battles they had been able to live normally. They had had their share of problems, but they always managed to work through it, becoming better friends in the process.

Everything then happened so suddenly. Usagi's scream brought all eyes to her. She was standing, very frightened, in the grasp of the tall man from the night before. He was behind her with one hand around her shoulders and the other holding a very sharp knife to her neck. His eyes were glittering with amusement as he looked around the group, silently daring each of them to do something about it.

"LET HER GO!" Mamoru grabbed a stick from the ground, the best he could do. Rei, Haruka, and Makoto transformed and the others soon followed the lead.

The man laughed. "Your pretty little outfits are really gonna help." He turned to Mamoru. "Put the stick down or I'll tear her throat open." He raised his eyebrows at Mamoru, challenging him.

Mamoru swallowed hard as he looked at Usagi's watery eyes. He couldn't just stand by and let this man take his wife. Guessing the man wanted Usagi and wouldn't harm her he raised the stick higher.

"Mamoru-san! Stop it!" Jupiter yelled from his side.

The man shook his head mockingly and let the knife's sharp blade slide across Usagi's neck. Not deep enough to do any real harm, the wound still oozed with bright red blood. Usagi screamed, more in fear than in pain. Mamoru dropped the stick and fell to his knees at the sight and his own stupidity.

The man held Usagi harder. "Thought I was joking? You earth people really are morons."

"Who are you?" Mamoru's voice was low and sad, yet threatening as he could manage.

"My name is Raidon. And I'm here for your wife." Mamoru looked up at him as terror washed over his body. Raidon laughed, a more evil laugh than before. He dropped the bloody knife he held at Usagi's throat and lifted his hand.

"NO!" Rei screamed, running toward the man.

Raidon winked at Rei and twitched the finger, causing him and his hostage to disappear. Rei fell to her knees near Mamoru and began to weep. Mamoru stared off at nothing where his wife had stood. Setsuna came forward and put a hand on his shoulder as several of the others tried to comfort Rei.

•••••••••••••••••••

Her eyes opened slowly, her head feeling groggy and pained. She squinted her eyes, attempting to look at her surroundings. Her hand rose to the wound on her neck in remembrance. The room she was in was pure white. She was in the middle of a soft bed, made up with pearl colored silk. There was one tiny window on the wall to her right, and a small door across from the bed.

Usagi tried the door first. It was locked from the outside. She stepped over to the single window, looking out. All she saw was a rich, beautiful forest. Trees, flowers, birds, it was filled with life, unlike anything she had ever seen before. Where was she? Why did this man take her and leave her in a room like this? Usagi winced as she thought of several terrible reasons.

She sighed and sat down on the soft bed. "Mamo-chan." She whispered faintly.

"He can't hear you, my dear."

Usagi looked up, startled. At first the voice came from nowhere. The room was still empty. Then Raidon appeared in front of her. Dressed fancier than before, with a cape covering his broad shoulders. Usagi looked away from him and stared at her lap. She suddenly noticed that her clothing was different. She was in a white dress made of the same material the bedding was. She gasped and looked at Raidon.

"Don't like it? You can have any color you want. Any material. Whatever."

His words burned fright through Usagi's body. What was this? Why was he trying to be kind? She stood up and backed against the wall. "What do you want?"

He smiled, not the evil smile she had seen before, but a warm, almost charming smile. "Why, you of course." He stepped closer and Usagi tried to bury herself into the wall. He reached for her hair, which she now noticed was down around her shoulders. He gently ran his hand through it and Usagi desperately fought to move to the side.

He sighed as she squirmed. "Oh come on. That stupid earth prince can't be worth all of this. Trust me, my dear Serenity, you'll love it here."

"I will never love this place because I am not with the people that I love."

He smiled as if her words made him happy. Moving in again, this time with his hands on the wall on either side of her head, he stared into the deep blue of her frightened eyes.

Usagi took a deep breath. "What am I doing here?"

At her question he backed off, walking to the middle of the room to answer her, "That's quite simple. You are powerful, my dear. The blood of the moon kingdom is strong. My beautiful planet, Shiron, needs a powerful ruler in order to make it the greatest of all. For the time being, you will be my queen. We shall rule this place together. And then our son will become ruler at the proper age. His blood will be grand with a mixture of you and me, and this planet will finally be the best."

Usagi's heart threatened to beat out of her chest. "Never! I won't be your queen and not in a million years will I give you a son!"

He smiled at her, that smile of calmness starting to aggravate her. "Have it your way. You'll give in eventually. I have no doubt about that." He again flicked a finger and he was gone, leaving Usagi alone to cry onto her pillow.

•••••••••••••••••••

Mamoru paced in his living room. Ami sat on the sofa, tapping keys on her computer. Rei stood silently against a wall, watching Mamoru. Luna sat near Ami, watching for progress. Haruka and Michiru were in the kitchen, preparing snacks for the group, and Hotaru had gone back home with Setsuna. Minako and Makoto had decided to get their husbands before meeting up. They were planning to discuss where Usagi could be. Makoto, being the only one who had kept her identity a secret from her husband, planned to tell him.

Fifteen minutes later there were thirteen adults crammed into the not-so-big room. Ami was still typing, but was beginning to think it was hopeless.

"Okay, sorry, but I just don't get this. Why would this man take her? And how did he know who you are?" Jifu, Makoto's husband, was very confused about everything. He still wasn't very happy about the fact that she hadn't told him. Makoto averted her eyes, not wanting to look at him. She heard Kioshi's cry from the other room and began to stand. Jifu waved a hand at her.

"I'll get him." He left the room and Makoto sat back down with a sigh. The quietness in the room let her hear her son's soft whimpers as Jifu tried to comfort him. The silence was broken by the scream of a little girl as 2-year-old Aiko ran into the room. They soon learned why as Naomi and Takara ran out after her, trying to share the bubble gun that belonged to Chibi-Usa, shooting Aiko and giggling. Close behind them was Chibi-Usa, waddling on pudgy little legs, reaching for her toy.

Urawa laughed. "There are too many females around here! You guys all had little girls, with the exception of you Makoto, but you still had the girl first. Maybe Ami will be the first to start with a boy." He smiled at his wife, who turned bright red, and he scooped up a random child from the ground. He ended up with Naomi. Her dark pigtails resembling her mother's brown hair.

Hotaru smiled at the kids. She loved having so many children around, and they all loved her. Aiko, still dodging bubbles like they were real bullets, ran up to her, reaching her arms up.

"Help Ho-ru!" Hotaru smiled at her, and picked her up. Takara gave up, bored with most of her younger friends being held. She gave the gun to Chibi-Usa and walked to her mother, sitting beside her.

Minako looked at her sternly. "Stop chasing your sister. And next time ask before using Chibi-Usa's toys." The five year old folded her arms angrily. "Yes, mama." Minako looked up at Mamoru, who was ignoring the commotion with the kids and watching Ami. She sighed and turned to Ami as well. "Anything yet?"

Ami closed the top of her computer, frustrated. "No. And I don't think I will get anything. There's no trace of Usagi in this solar system and I can't search any further without any sort of clue."

"What kind of clue?"

"Well, like information about whatever planet or spaceship she's on. Then I can have something more to look for. This is just too vague."

Silence once again engulfed the room as the four children ran off to play. Jifu soon came back after getting Kioshi back to sleep. He sat next to his wife, taking her hand.

"God, we can't just sit here! Let's do something!" Mamoru looked around but got no replies. No one knew anything they could do.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi sat on her bed. She frantically thought of anything she could do. She tried sending mental signals to Mamoru or Rei. Thinking that maybe with Rei's powers she could hear her. She had been in this small room for two days. Raidon would appear a few times a day, asking if she'd reconsidered. She was fed two meals a day. They were very plain and didn't contain much food at all. Raidon had promised her daily feasts of the best food she had ever tasted as soon as she was his queen, but she refused.

She had thought through several plans but nothing had any chance of working out. All she knew was that this was a planet called Shiron. Besides that she didn't know where she was or how to get back. She didn't even have her locket, so she couldn't transform. She sat, thinking of her daughter, for a few more minutes before Raidon appeared. She immediately looked away from his silver eyes as she always did.

"Look what you are doing to yourself. I can see that you are already losing weight. The glow in your eyes is gone. How can you ever give me a healthy son if you are like this?"

She now looked him in the eyes and he smiled slightly. She realized that she always ended up looking after he said something like that, and it gave him pleasure. "YOU are doing this to me! You are a wicked man with messed up priorities."

He sighed and sat down next to her. She scooted away. "I have a surprise for you."

She looked at him and then looked away once again, knowing that whatever it was, it was not her husband and daughter.

He stood, taking her hand and pulling her up as well. "I'll show you this world. It's beautiful. I know you'll love it." Still holding her hand he led her to the door. His ritual twitch of a finger caused it to be unlocked and he opened it.

Usagi took the opportunity to study the place carefully, hoping to find a way out. Raidon was still gripping her hand as he led her through several halls. It was a beautiful palace they were in. Almost everything was in the same color of pure white as her room was. Everything looked normal. There were rooms, furniture, and paintings. She had expected to see grand rooms with scary tile and crystal balls or huge TV screens to monitor people. But she saw none of that. The place looked normal.

Once outside Usagi looked back. It was a huge palace, looking very elaborate and expensive. Looking around the outdoors now, it was one hundred times prettier than the small view from her window. The trees were many shades of green and the flowers were in every color she could imagine and more. Raidon let go of her hand and plucked a bright pink flower, handing it to her. She held on to it and kept walking down the path. Raidon was quickly in step with her again.

"As you can see, this planet is unlike yours. Wouldn't you love to rule over something like this?" He didn't give her time to answer, most likely knowing the answer already. He grabbed her hand again and yanked her toward a cove-like area surrounded by trees. "Look."

She did so and saw a world of animals. Animals from earth, animals she knew. There were at least twenty kittens running around as well as a few puppies. There were even a few babies of more wild animals, like tigers and bears. Usagi was afraid their mothers were nearby, so she didn't move forward.

"Don't worry, none of them bite." He pushed her ahead and she kneeled down in the grass. Several of the animals came right up to her lap and she picked up a soft white kitten. "You can choose any one you want, and keep it in your room. At least until you are my queen and can have whatever you want."

Usagi ignored the last part but stood up with the kitten. "I like this one."

He smiled at her. "I do too."

•••••••••••••••••••

She paced back and forth, side-to-side. She thought her new plan might work. But if it didn't work fast enough it could turn out badly. Figuring it was her only chance, she decided to give it a try. She sat on the bed, petting Nozomi, as she had named her kitten, waiting for Raidon to appear. It took a while longer than she had hoped, but he finally did come.

"Change your mind yet?"

She ignored the question and waited a few minutes. "I...I want to know something."

"Anything."

"I want to know about this planet. What is it? Where is it?"

He looked at her suspiciously for a minute and Usagi started to worry he would discover her plan. "Well if I'm ever to be a ruler of it I want to know what I'll have."

The words calmed him and he smiled. "This is Shiron. The sole planet in this system. It is so lush because it is very near the sun, but the sun is not as hot as earth's, so we don't burn. It's quite a way from earth, and if I couldn't teleport, traveling there would take years. I am from a planet much closer to your solar system. That's how I knew of you and the Moon Kingdom. My mother was Queen Koei of Tapal. I left that planet to find a greater one. And I found Shiron. This place will be known throughout the universe, as soon as you're my queen."

He looked at her and she was silent. "I'll let you think about that. Maybe now that you've seen this wonderful place, you'll change your mind." He nodded to her and left.

•••••••••••••••••••

Two days later Usagi was ready. She knew exactly what she had to do, but she was nervous. She had started clocking his visits and knew he would be here sometime in the next half hour. She took a deep breath and readied herself, rehearsing in her head.

She only had to wait five minutes and there he was. He asked his usual question and she didn't answer, as she never did. Instead, to make the plan work, she asked questions.

"If I said yes I could do anything I want?"

"Yes, within reason and without leaving Shiron."

"Could I invite my friends here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

He laughed. "I'm not that stupid, Serenity."

Usagi nodded. She remained silent for several minutes. "Well," she started slowly and he looked at her with hope, "I guess I wouldn't mind ruling such a nice planet."

He stepped closer to her, a look of triumph in his eyes.

"On one condition."

He stopped cold and asked her seriously, "What?"

"I want to go to earth."

"What?"

"Just for a day or two."

"Out of the question."

"Well then I'm not going to be your queen! All I want is to say goodbye and tell them why I am staying here!"

He was silent for a minute. "All right." He said it very quietly. "But you only get twenty-four hours. I'll be watching and listening to everything, Serenity. If you do or say anything you will regret it!"

She nodded and smiled at him for the first time ever. Raidon walked closer to her, being glad that the powerful princess of earth's moon was so beautiful. Usagi raised a hand to stop him.

"I won't touch you until we have had a formal wedding."

"Earth girls have weird customs." He sighed. "You'll be going to earth on Saturday and we will be wed two weeks from then." He raised a hand and Usagi noticed he was about to leave.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Don't I get a nicer room until then?"

He nodded and placed the kitten in her arms before taking her hand and twitching the finger. She was transported with him to a huge room, more elegant than she could have imagined. Her eyes scanned the high ceilings and many large windows. She turned to him and nodded. "Nice."

He nodded as well. "Enjoy it." And then he teleported out.

Usagi looked around the room. Her heart was full of hope as she started to believe that this would work. She put the cat down and headed to a desk. Usagi wondered if Raidon had a way of watching her. She decided to take the chance, hoping he wasn't, as she rummaged through the drawers. She sighed in relief as she found the object she had desired. A pen.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi was awoken early Saturday morning by a tap on the door. It was earlier than her breakfast was normally delivered, but she was hungry so she got up. She wondered why anyone would be knocking on the locked door so she sat and waited until Raidon transported into the room.

He smiled at her. "Thought you should get an early start."

Usagi's heart jumped as she realized today was the day she was going to earth. "Right now?"

"Yes, I need to prepare you, but you'll be there within the hour."

"Can I take my kitten?"

"I don't know why you'd want to."

Usagi looked pleadingly into his eyes. "I want to give it to my daughter. Please?"

He couldn't resist her soft voice and he nodded and waited while she found the animal and returned to the door. He started walking and Usagi followed, excited.

He led her to a large room where she saw everything she had been expecting the first time she went through the house. There was a large screen on the wall and many machines and things cluttering the tables. Raidon handed her a black dress, much like the ones she had to wear every day except it was shorter. Just going to the knees instead of the floor. She went into the dressing room he pointed to and put it on. When she came out he had a very small device in his hand. He walked up to her, lifting the right sleeve of her dress, and stuck it into her arm with the small tack it had on the back of it. Usagi whimpered and Raidon smiled at her.

"This device can send electricity through your body in small surges, or a shock as powerful as a bolt of lightning." He walked to the large screen and touched it, turning it on. Usagi appeared in the center of the screen. "I can see your every move with this. I can also hear everything you say. Say or do anything wrong and I'll shock you. If you ever pull that out of your arm I'll teleport you here immediately and you will regret it."

"How do I know what I can't say?"

He smiled at her, his wicked smile, one he hadn't given her before. "You'll learn."

Usagi trembled a little at the thought. Raidon then grabbed a small watch, fastening it to Usagi's wrist. "You will be transported back here at exactly nine tomorrow morning." She looked down at it, noting that it was now 8:30. She looked at him and nodded.

"I guess you're ready then. And remember, watch yourself." He gave a little wave and before Usagi knew it she was standing next to a street, Nozomi in hand, apparently in Tokyo.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Luna, it's been eight days! By now she could be..." He let the words trail off.

"Mamoru, please be patient. I'm searching for anything I can. We'll win in the end, we always do."

"But it's never been as hopeless as this time."

Mamoru plopped onto the couch across from the chair Ami was in. Luna had had her over so late searching that she had stayed over. Mamoru was starting to feel desperation clawing at him. In all this time she had to have been harmed in some way. He could just picture his Usako being scared to death and missing her baby. As if on cue Chibi-Usa started crying. Mamoru groaned. Having to take care of the baby was harder than he thought. Usually Usagi did more than half of the work. Chibi-Usa was old enough now that she didn't wake up much in the night, but in the days she got tired of her playpen and would scream for her parents.

Ami laid down her computer and got up. "I'll get her Mamoru-san. You can rest."

Mamoru sat back down, relieved. He looked at Luna, sitting silently by the computer and sighed heavily. "Usako, where are y-" the words were barely above a whisper, and the loud sound of the doorbell cut through the last word. He got up and went to it. Expecting to see some or all of the senshi outside. As he pulled it open and instead saw a woman with flowing blond hair and stark blue eyes, his heart nearly stopped.

"Usako." He whispered the name and hugged her tightly.

Usagi closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his warm embrace. It had been too long since she had been held in his arms and she lingered there until a surge shot through her right arm. She pulled back and put a hand over the arm.

"Usako, what..." He trailed off as he saw her sad eyes and he moved from the door. A million questions flew through Mamoru's head but he didn't get time to say any. Ami came back from the nursery then and saw Usagi.

"Usagi-chan! You're back!" The blue-haired girl ran up and hugged her. Usagi allowed the hug but pulled back, scared of being shocked again.

"I...I'm not staying."

"What?" Mamoru, Ami, and Luna, who had come up to them, all chorused together.

"I think you should call the others before I explain anything." Usagi swallowed hard and pleaded with her eyes for Mamoru to understand. Ami went to the phone to call all of the senshi as Usagi sat down in the living room. Mamoru sat beside her and she stared into her lap, petting her kitten.

"Mama!"

Usagi looked up at the voice and held out her arms to her daughter.

Mamoru had not missed the loving look in Usagi's eyes as he thanked God that she was at least herself.

Usagi held her daughter in her lap, thinking that it was the best feeling in the world. She lifted Nozomi into Chibi-Usa's lap. "Chibi-Usa, I brought you a gift. This kitty is for you. Her name is Nozomi."

Mamoru felt a pang through his heart at the name of the cat. (AN: Nozomi means "hope.") He could sense something strange going on. Usagi was giving off a weird feeling. But why was she here if she wasn't staying? So many questions flooded his brain and it took everything he had to hold them until everyone was there. They came one by one, but they all arrived soon enough.

Once the group of mainly senshi, who had left their families at home, was gathered, all eyes turned on Usagi. She took a deep breath, praying she could do this right. "I only have 24 hours here. I came to say goodbye to all of you, and to bring Chibi-Usa this gift. I...I've decided to stay on Shiron-" Her words cut off as a jolt of electricity ran through her, more powerful than the first time. She closed her eyes and grabbed at her arm.

When she opened her eyes everyone was looking at her. Haruka slowly walked toward her and pried her hand from where she still held it over the arm. She lifted the sleeve and saw the small black device there. She looked, worried, into Usagi's eyes.

"Odongo...what is this?" Usagi didn't answer, fearing she would be shocked for it. Haruka grabbed at it, and Usagi quickly slapped her hand.

"Don't!"

Mamoru felt horror over the thing on his wife's arm and the look of fear in her eyes when Haruka almost ripped it off. What was that thing? What was it doing to her and who was controlling it?

After Haruka backed off, Usagi continued with her story, more cautiously. "I...I've decided to stay there and rule as queen. It's a beautiful planet, lots of fuzzy kittens like this one," she petted the white cat in her lap. "I can never visit again, this time is all I have." She looked at the girl in her lap and smiled.

"Usagi, why? Why would you stay there?"

Usagi looked at Minako. Trying to think of an answer that would please Raidon. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "I have no choice." She braced herself for the jolt that never came. Amazed, she sat in silence looking at her friends. Hoping dearly that this plan worked and she could soon be back for good.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi had spent the rest of the evening spending time with her friends and family instead of explaining. She had ended up in the guest room, since she had been zapped when she almost followed Mamoru to their bedroom. She woke up at six and for once in her life didn't go back to sleep. She only had a few more hours and she wanted to see her family.

Mamoru wasn't up, so she went to Chibi-Usa's room. The girl was already awake. Sitting silently in her crib. When the pink haired girl spotted her she held out her arms.

"Mama! I miss you."

Usagi's heart melted at the words and she picked up her daughter. She sat in the rocking chair in the corner and silently rocked her for a while. "Chibi-Usa, I love you so much. Be brave and take care of daddy while I'm gone, okay? I'll see you again one day." Usagi regretted saying it right away, but had not been shocked for it.

She looked up at a noise and found Mamoru there, leaning in the doorway. She smiled at him. "I love you too."

He came forward to her and hugged her tight. Whispering in her ear, "I love you so much, Usako." When he pulled back she saw a tear on his cheek and bit her lip to keep her own tears away. She looked at her watch and back to Mamoru.

"I've got two hours." She told him plainly.

He sighed. "What shall we do in that time?"

She shrugged. "Being with you two is enough."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi glanced at the watch, noting that she had ten minutes. She hugged Chibi-Usa tighter and decided she needed to get the final stuff said in time.

"Mamo-chan, I'll be leaving in a few minutes." He only nodded sadly in response. "Take good care of Chibi-Usa for me. I...I'm marrying Raidon in two weeks." Mamoru's eyes went wide at the announcement. There was one more thing she had to say. "Take care of the kitten. And you might have to take the collar off sometimes to get the knots out."

Mamoru gave her a weird glance. Most likely wondering how she could care about the kitten's knots right now. He sat silently, trying to find something to say. For some weird reason he felt like his wife was a stranger.

He looked at her. Only now realizing the unusual dress and differences in her appearance. He looked deep into her eyes, trying to communicate everything without words. And then, as he watched, she disappeared, leaving Chibi-Usa to fall the half foot to the couch below her. Mamoru couldn't stop his tears as he wondered if he would ever see Usagi again.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi appeared in the room with the large TV screen. Raidon was standing right next to her, completely anticipating her return. "Welcome back, Serenity."

Usagi smiled at him, deciding she needed to start sucking-up. "Thank You."

He lifted her sleeve and plucked the shock device from her arm. "You did disappoint me a few times, but you didn't give away anything important. Now, my dear, you have your freedom to wander around the palace. Your room is the same as it was before, and I want to have dinner with you every night. Seven 'o clock in the dining room. You'll find your way around eventually."

Usagi nodded and he opened the door, letting her go anywhere she wanted to. "Have fun. And get yourself all the pets you want."

At first Usagi didn't know where to go. Then she tried to find her way to the door to the same place he had taken her before.

•••••••••••••••••••

"I just don't buy that she was here to say goodbye and that she actually chose to stay there." Makoto tried to understand the sudden visit, which had made the whole thing even worse.

"She didn't. Remember? She said she had to."

"Obviously she doesn't really have a choice. She probably came to give us some sort of clue, I just can't figure out what it could be."

"She didn't really say much. The name of the planet was Shiron, and whatever that thing on her arm was punished her for saying that."

"Can you get anything from that, Ami?"

Ami typed some more on her computer and shook her head. "I already tried, it's really not enough."

_"I came to say goodbye to all of you, and to bring Chibi-Usa this gift."_

Something seemed wrong to Mamoru. The visit couldn't have been to say goodbye, there was more. Usagi was smart enough to use an opportunity like that. Something that she had said kept nagging at the back of his head, but he couldn't think of what it was. "She was trying to tell us something. I can feel it. I know it."

They all looked at Mamoru and tried to remember anything that could help them. Michiru shook her head. "Even if there was some clue she could give us, how would it help?"

"Daddy!" His daughter's whimper brought his head around and he watched Chibi-Usa hold up the kitten's collar. "Kitty," she said, trying to show that the cat had gotten away.

The unsettling words now came back to him.

_ "You might have to take the collar off sometimes to get the knots out."_

"Usako, I knew you were smarter than that." He said out loud and everyone looked at him. He walked to his daughter and took the collar from her hand. His heart jumped as he saw Usagi's neat handwriting on the inside of the collar. He opened it wide and held it up for the others to see. "Something she said kept bugging me. She mentioned removing the collar to get out knots." He laughed slightly.

Everyone moved forward, wanting to see what was written. Mamoru read it for the group.

"'Raidon is son of Queen Koei of planet of Tapal. Shiron is a lush planet-only one in its system. Very far from earth. One small sun, close to planet.'" Mamoru looked up. "Ami, can you get anything from that?"

She was already typing away. "I just might, it may take a while though."

Minako turned to Mamoru. "Is that all it says?"

Mamoru looked back to the collar. "No, it also says 'I love you guys, work fast.'" He looked up and smiled. His smile quickly faded though as he remembered another thing she had said. "She is marrying that guys in less than two weeks. We have to hurry."

•••••••••••••••••••

She reached down, plucking the violet flower from a plant. She saw something rustle in it, and moved closer. The movement stopped and Usagi squatted down on the grass, trying to get a better look. She sat for a few moments and then a small pink bunny jumped out right in front of her. Usagi giggled and reached to pet it. It didn't act afraid of her at all as it jumped into her lap.

Usagi sat down more comfortably as she petted the rabbit, looking around at all the beautiful plants. She had to admit it was a gorgeous planet, but she would rather be on an ugly chunk of rock with her friends and family than alone in this place. She sighed and looked into the sky_. 'Mamo-chan, where are you? I was so sure you would get to me._' It had been nine days since her visit. Her wedding was set in four days and she hadn't heard or seen anything. She started to wonder if Mamoru had found her message at all. And even if he did, was it enough information? Or maybe they had already come, and somehow been held off by Raidon's guards. What if they were locked up in this very castle while she married him?

She tried to forget the thoughts, desperately calling in her mind for her husband to find her.

•••••••••••••••••••

All of the senshi were gathered around Mamoru's backyard. Mamoru had called Ami every day to check her progress. When she had been getting near, he encouraged her to stay over, and Urawa had joined her. Everyone came over each day for a while, in order to be ready if needed. Jifu had needed to work, so Makoto had Naomi and Kioshi with her. Minako's oldest daughter was at school, but she had Aiko with her. The three little girls were chasing the kitten in the yard.

Mamoru sat at the patio table, trying to be patient, even though he felt more and more desperate by the second. It was taking way longer than he's hoped and he was starting to wonder if they'd get to Usagi at all. Watching his daughter giggle with her friends he prayed that her mother would return safely, and soon.

Ami stood suddenly, knocking over her chair. "I think I've got it!"

"Really? Well?"

Ami continued typing as she talked. "It was a long process, and I started with the information about Queen Koei. I found her and a bit about her. She had two sons. The oldest still lives on that planet and plans to take over for his mother. The other moved away a few years ago to find a planet covered with life."

"And that would be Shiron, right?"

"Right, but it didn't tell me a name, or much information. I did find out though, a few random statistics about the life there. I searched long and hard to find a location in the universe with such strange levels of oxygen and arrangement of a single planet. I found one. A planet very far off. Lush and the only one in that system, just as Usagi said. It has all the characteristics, but it's not named."

"Well, that's it! What's the problem?"

"Since it's nameless there is a chance that it's the wrong planet."

"Well we have to go." All the senshi were standing, ready.

"Well, if it turned out to be the wrong planet, and we had to teleport again to the right place, our Sailor Teleport would be worn out, and we couldn't do it again for weeks."

The group was quiet. Mamoru broke the silence. "We have to do it. It has to be the right planet. We'll find her!"

Everyone agreed that they needed to take the chance. The senshi all transformed and prepared to go. Makoto and Minako contacted their husbands and asked them to come to watch the kids. As soon as they arrived, the senshi were ready to teleport.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Venus prompted them and they formed a circle, holding hands. They let their powers take control as they were engulfed in bright auras of their own colors. The teleport took longer than usual, and it drained much power. When the bright lights finally faded, they looked around. Green. Everything. Everywhere they looked all they saw were plants.

"Well, it's lush all right."

"Mercury, we could be anywhere on this planet! How do we know if it's the right place?"

Mercury got out her computer and typed a few things before looking up at them. "That way." She pointed east, straight into a clump of large trees. "There is human life as well as a building about eleven miles that way."

"Eleven miles? We better get moving!" Uranus acted almost excited, and they all followed her lead, pushing through branches and stepping over huge rocks.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi paced nervously through her room. Today was Saturday. She would be forced to marry Raidon today, and she had given up hope of being rescued altogether. She tried desperately to form a plan to get out of it, or put it off. Everything she thought of would only anger Raidon, and it could cost her her life. She was cut off as Raidon appeared directly in front of her at that moment. He held out a long, full dress. It was white and made of silk, obviously a wedding gown.

She forced a smile at him. "It's lovely."

"It'll be more lovely with you wearing it." he dropped the garment on the bed and took her hands. Usagi wanted to pull away, but refrained from doing so. "Today, my dear, you shall become my queen. You'll be very happy." He smiled at her and dropped her hands again.

"Put the dress on and be out in the hall in five minutes. We'll go to the gardens and pick some beautiful flowers. Some for your hair, and some for your bouquet."

Usagi swallowed hard and nodded at him. He took it as a cue and exited the room. Usagi said a quick prayer and started to change her clothes.

•••••••••••••••••••

Saturn's legs were screaming in pain. The miles of walking had been hard enough without the rocky surfaces they nearly had to climb. It had gotten dark and late with two miles still to go, and they had spent the night in the forest. It hadn't actually been as bad as they had thought it would be.

Now they were very near, according to Mercury, and they trekked on, despite their pains. Mars was the first to spot a tall white castle poking into the sky. The sight gave them hope and they sped up. They were soon standing about a hundred yards from the huge building.

"Usako." Tuxedo Kamen's eyes searched the building. "This is it." He said, sure that his wife was in this building. They all walked, a little fast, toward the large door that was as good an entrance as any. Slowly pushing the heavy door opened, Kamen didn't expect what he saw. Right there, in this very room, stood Usagi. She was dressed in a flowing white dress with pink flowers done up in her hair. She looked gorgeous. Her face was strained and her eyes were sad. He looked around and spotted Raidon on the other side of the room, talking with a man.

Kamen realized that the man was a priest. They had barely made it in time, if they had at all. The senshi flowed into the room behind him. No one moved or said anything until Usagi lifted her head and spotted them for the first time.

Her eyes grew large as they once again filled with hope. "Mamo-chan!" She screamed the word causing Raidon to snap around. He spotted the group of warriors inside his castle and cursed, walking toward them quickly.

"HOW did you get here?" He was outraged at the interference in his wedding. Tuxedo Kamen and the others stood in fighting stances, none of them answered.

He grabbed Usagi, who stood behind him. He pulled a knife from his pocket again. Mirroring the first time he had met with these senshi, he brought it to her neck. "TELL me how you found me!"

Tuxedo Kamen knew that Raidon would do as he threatened, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out the collar. Raidon released Usagi and grabbed the collar, reading the words. He looked up at the senshi before whipping around suddenly. He struck the back of his closed fist against Usagi's cheek, throwing her to the ground with a cry.

"Usako!" Kamen ran to her.

"You will pay for coming here! You will ALL die!"

"Dead...SCREAM."

The sudden attack knocked Raidon from his feet and Mars saw her opportunity.

"Flame SNIPER!"

Raidon yelled at the pain of her attack. Kamen lifted Usagi to her feet and took her back to the group of senshi.

Raidon took deep, heaving breaths as he tried to gather power. He weakly held a hand toward them and shot a beam of power that surprised the group. Mars, Venus, and Neptune were hit the heaviest and they flew against the walls.

"You monster!" Jupiter was enraged as she saw her friends slump to the ground, barely moving. "Usagi would never WANT to be your wife! Why don't you find a wife for yourself? Not someone who you kidnapped. Who you took away from everyone who cared about her!"

Raidon was still on the ground as he looked at her, seemingly evaluating her words. Uranus stepped forward. "Now, you are going to die!" She built up her power around her. "Space sword-"

"Wait!"

Uranus stopped her attack, shocked at the word. Her, along with everyone else, turned to Usagi. She was watching Raidon with sympathetic eyes.

He sat there, whispering to himself. "She's right. How did I become so horrible?" He started sobbing and looked up at Uranus. "Go ahead. Kill me. I deserve it."

Uranus looked unsure. She turned back to Usagi, "Don't. I think he's learned his lesson. He was never very mean in the first place."

"Usagi! What are you saying! Look at that scar, he cut your neck!"

"I know. But he deserves a chance to find real love. I can't deny anybody that right."

Raidon looked at her. "Why, Serenity? After all I've put you through?"

Her eyes softened while she looked at him. "Everyone deserves a second chance. You can start fresh and get somebody to agree to rule this planet with you. It shouldn't have to be forced."

Tuxedo Kamen put and arm around his wife. "Let's go home."

Raidon stood on his shaky feet. "Thank you Serenity. Thank you."

She smiled at him before taking the hands of her husband and friends, preparing to head back home and see her daughter.

•••••••••••••••••••

Two days later Usagi held young Chibi-Usa on her lap, her husband's arm was around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mamo-chan, do you think I should have spared him?"

"I guess I should have already known that you would."

She moved her head to see him. "What do you mean?"

"Usako, you have such a gentle heart. Even people who have hurt you, you still care for them. I've seen it so many times over the years, just making me love you more."

Usagi sat up and smiled at him. "Oh." She said simply as she leaned in to kiss her husband. She was extremely happy to be back with the people she loved, completely enjoying just being in Mamoru's arms.

THE END

Author's Notes: Okay, so the fact that she let him live was a bit corny. Hope you liked the story anyway. Please remember- feedback is a GOOD thing and I like to get it! (Hint, hint. ^_~)


End file.
